


错觉

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: 补档一个被屏蔽的坑





	错觉

1.

 

分手之后，及川想过自己究竟有没有喜欢过岩泉。

 

当然，只说普通的喜欢的话，这将是一个毋庸置疑的答案。亲友，队友，青梅竹马，无论哪一个身份岩泉都可以说是近乎完美。可靠、值得信赖、令人敬仰，是排球部内部对他公认的评价，内面来说已经无可挑剔。

岩泉外表普通，唯一的亮点是一双眉眼。眼角有些猫一样上挑的弧度配着凛然浓密的眉毛，看着既有几分年幼又透着些许固执且难以接近大人气。平素里的行为也算得上是中规中矩，稍加接触，便会被一洗看起来难以接近的印象，划分到“这个人还不错”的那一类。一股子毅力固然是不可多得的美好品质，只是偶尔行差踏错钻了牛角尖，也颇有些令人哭笑不得。

但是及川非常喜欢这样的岩泉，一个普通的，保有瑕疵的岩泉。这种感情多半来源于天然的虚荣心，及川性格里的那几分“不甘人后”也同样适用于他亲爱的青梅竹马。知道岩泉的缺点与小毛病，意味着他在对方交友圈中占据着不可逾越的优位，日常的插科打诨也像是在证明两个人的亲密无间。岩泉对这样的及川也是骄纵的，虽然嘴上（偶尔还有手上）从来不客气，却也没几次真的和他堵过气闹过别扭。真是气的极了也就是索性不理及川，放置个三五天，及川嬉皮笑脸地认个错就权当没事一样继续打打闹闹。

及川很满意这种关系，更怡然自得地享受着他和岩泉的这种关系。他不是没有其他朋友，岩泉也是，只是及川仍然可以笃定地说他和岩泉之间，就是有什么不一样。

 

岩泉不在时花卷曾忧心忡忡地跟及川说过，“岩泉的人生难度也太高了，同样作为男人我很尊敬他，但是实在不想过和他一样的生活。”及川笑意盈盈问了句为什么，花卷皱眉嫌弃地睨了他一眼，接着叹口气说主要还不是因为你呗。

事后及川仔细想了想，不得不承认花卷的话说的也有几分道理。和及川这样的人交往，确实要比一般人之间多出许多没必要的麻烦。特别是当连教练都默认了岩泉作为及川的“监护人”的时候，岩泉着实成了排球部内的苦劳人。再加上岩泉那种负责到底的性格，被岩泉“敲打问候”成了及川的家常便饭——虽然及川得承认有相当一部分来源于自己非要招惹对方。

这一系列种种让岩泉在及川心里有着很特殊的地位。他不清楚其他人的人生里是不是会有岩泉一样的存在，但他相信所谓的“超绝信赖关系”绝不是随处可见的存在。他全身心地去传达自己的感情，并试图让对方和自己有着同样的感受。这有些傲慢以及蛮不讲理，然而及川清楚岩泉会全身心地接受，当然或许还是会先骂上他两句真麻烦。所以及川日益觉得他们之间的情感无法用任何词语去定义，对于他来说岩泉一无可替代，因而想当然的认为对于岩泉一这个人来说，自己也将无法被替代。他坚信岩泉是这世上最了解及川徹的人，胜过他自己。

 

 

2.

 

“及川，你发现没有，最近有个女生和岩泉很有戏。”

 

“欸？”

 

“我碰巧见过一次，长的还算可爱，个子不高，茶色短发，据说是他们班的学习委员。”

 

“是吗……”

 

及川听着，脑海里构想了松川口中少女的样子。越是想的清晰，越觉得胸腔像堵了一口气。他一直觉得岩泉不适合华丽且强势的女性。他的小岩又笨又粗暴，既不能识破那些藏在甜蜜外表下的谎话，也无法轻易地向着其他人服软……他的小岩的话。然而如果是属于“其他人的”小岩呢？更何况那个女生听起来又是那么的，适合他的小岩。

只不过及川没有质问岩泉的立场，先一步带着些许炫耀向对方说出“交了女朋友”的正是他自己，事到如今连旁敲侧击都会显得小气。这不是挺好吗？一直以来被及川诅咒一样重复着“不受欢迎”的青梅竹马，终于也迎来了属于他自己的弥漫着恋爱酸臭味的青春。

 

 

3.

 

午饭时花卷突然翘起嘴角，蹭到岩泉身边勾着他的肩不怀好意的笑。岩泉狐疑地看着花卷，放下手里的便当盒单纯地问他难不成又想掰手腕了吗。

花卷伸出一只手指，故作高深的摇了摇，随后视线落在及川身上，压低了声音开口。

“我有个大秘密要告诉你们。特别是及川，你一定很想知道。”

 

“欸——真的吗？”及川有点好奇，猜测着或许又是哪个喜欢他的后辈仰慕上了别人一类大惊小怪的话题，想到这一步，一时又变的有些兴趣缺缺。

 

“关于咱们学校排球部的秘密。”

 

“排球部的秘密？”

联想到刚才花卷的一系列举动，及川向着花卷略略凑近了些，接着小心窥视起岩泉的表情。

 

岩泉皱着眉，像是对花卷的问题陷入思考。接着他突然睁大了眼，抬起头看到花卷继续不怀好意的看着他，立刻伸出手就要捂花卷的嘴。然而花卷一副早已料到的样子闪开了岩泉的攻击，躲到及川身后。

 

“等等小卷！不要拿我当挡箭牌啊！”

及川手忙脚乱地想把花卷从身后拉开，心底突然莫名窜起不安。

 

“排球部的王牌岩泉一同学背着我们偷偷的交了女朋友！阿一你这个叛徒！”

 

“欸。”

及川愣了一下，又立刻下意识地看向岩泉。对方已经连脖子都开始泛着红，接触到及川的视线后立刻用手挡住了自己的脸。

 

“花卷！我要杀了你！”

 

岩泉声音满是窘迫，及川被他尾音的颤抖钉在原地，脑海中一片空白。

 

 

4.

 

“你非要说是的话，是。我喜欢她。”

岩泉稍显不耐烦的看着发呆的及川，在他眼前摆了摆手，问及川还要问什么。

 

岩泉喜欢对方。及川知道岩泉不是个轻易会给出承诺的人，所以经过一段接触之后才喜欢上对方也算是合情合理。何况根据岩泉刚才的描述来看，也没有什么明显的缺点让及川可以挑剔来发泄自己心中不合理存在的不满。他能说的只剩下恭喜还有要好好相处啊，又或者是故意说上几句挖苦岩泉的话，讨几个不轻不重的拳头。

 

及川抿抿嘴，疑惑着自己的想法。他是喜欢岩泉的，但不是……那种喜欢。他也想和岩泉在一起，但最多也就是周末一起出游，开无聊的玩笑看排球的DVD……他想尽可能多的独占这个人，又不想完全拥有这个人。

岩泉露出了和及川一样困惑的表情，他甚至伸出手摸及川的额头，问他是不是身体不舒服。及川很想回答没有，然而他脑海中乱作一团，根本无暇顾及岩泉的问题。于是他抓住岩泉伸来的手，拉过对方吻了上去。及川有些不确定这是不是可以称作一个吻——甚至由于他力道过大导致两个人鼻尖撞在一起，钝钝地发痛。分开的时候及川还没反应出来发生了什么，只能睁着眼怔怔地看着岩泉发愣。

岩泉捂着鼻子蹲在地上，没好气的打了及川小腿一拳，骂他又发什么疯。

及川确信自己是喜欢岩泉的。暧昧不清的，模糊的喜欢着岩泉。他分不清究竟怎样一种程度才称得上是世人口中的恋爱意义的喜欢，于是性急地决定自己是那种意义上的喜欢着岩泉。

是想要和他拥抱，想要和他接吻，想要一生都有这个人陪伴的喜欢。

 

然而想要有这个人陪伴和想要陪伴这个人是不一样的。及川用了好久才意识到这当中的区别。为了守护自己不失去童年的玩伴，守护自己在对方心中留存已久的优位，从而选择了一个最简单，也最让人迷惑的方式证明自己并没有错。

可那只是一个吻而已。

——


End file.
